


finally I can see you crystal clear

by writtenndust



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenndust/pseuds/writtenndust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Saying</i> 'spoilers'<i> is as good as saying yes."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	finally I can see you crystal clear

Amy sat with her back to them all, staring off at where the Tardis had been. Her shoulders were slumped and her auburn hair pulled to one side. Rory was torn between going to her, and going to River; who sat in the same position, not three feet away from him in the other direction. The only difference was, River was staring at her mother with a mixture of confusion and anguish.

Their daughter had just been taken from them, the Doctor had run off without a word, and he was stuck standing between his wife and his daughter, in utter disbelief. 

She was taken, stolen from them. She was ripped from their hands. And yet, there she was, just sitting there, looking at Amy and looking at him and hoping one of them would turn around and speak. He couldn't imagine how hard it had been for her, all these months, to have said nothing.

He could barely imagine the pain she suffered, looking into the eyes of her own parents and seeing fear, doubt, mistrust. And it only raised more questions. Like simply knowing wasn't enough. He needed to understand.

Amy was hurting, and in his heart he knew that it was his duty to go to her; he loved her. But as he looked over to River, he realized something that hadn't occured to him until that moment.

He loved her too. He'd held her to his chest and he'd kissed the top of her head and he loved her with every inch of his being. Not just the baby who's soft whisps of hair had tickled his cheek as he'd held her close, trying to juggle both her and the Doctor's screwdriver, as they broke Amy out. But he loved, her, every ounce of her, every curl on the top of her head. The more he looked at her - the more he believed it - the more he loved her and he found his feet carrying him towards her without any more hesitation.

He could almost feel Amy's eyes tearing through his back as he walked towards River and he knew, for certain, she was watching them by the way River's eyes widened as he approached her.

"Is it really true?" His voice was far more hoarse than intended and he cleared his throat, swallowing as River sat up straighter and nodded her head.

"Yes, it's true."

He nodded, taking a deep breath before sitting down beside her. The crate wasn't wide, but knowing what he knew now, he didn't feel as uncomfortable as he would have, sitting so close to her their sides were pressed together. He actually felt like it was the most natural thing in the world. He felt, like he could wrap his arms around her and make those threatening tears disappear with a kiss to the bridge of her nose.

"Then I have questions."

River hesitated; taking a breath. "Some of them I won't be able to answer."

"I know."

"Alright then."

"Do you ever call me Dad?"

River laughed gently, that soft melodic sound he'd only ever heard directed at the Doctor. "Would you like me to?" She brushed her shoulder against his with a smirk and he chuckled.

"I don't know."

She licked her lips and he knew she was avoiding answering the question outright. "Next question."

"Alright," He looked over to Amy, seeing her shoulders fall lower and he knew that she was listening to every word they said. She may put on a strong front, she may be resisting River and this inconvenient truth. But he knew that a part of her would believe it. A part of her knew that River wouldn't lie to them, not about this. This was too big.

"Do we get you back?" His voice was soft and he knew River was staring at the side of his face. He couldn't barely bring himself to look at her then, knowing in his heart that she wouldn't be able to tell him. 'Spoilers' she'd say and he'd have to be okay with that, because it's important, it's big and it effects the entire outcome of her life.

"Yes," She breathed and for a moment, he was dumbfounded. He turned to her so quickly he almost hurt his neck. "but I can't tell you when or how. I'm sorry," She smiled almost sadly, reaching over to rest her hand in his, curling her fingers into his palm until he answered in kind, holding on tight. "dad." She breathed the last word and he chuckled softly.

"I was going to be cool," He blinked away tears and he could see River's equally glassy smile.

"It's alright. So was I."

"So," He swallowed, still holding her hand as he looked up at her hair. "the curls, they,"

"I don't know," She laughed with a shrug of her left shoulder. "I've always had them."

He studied her hair for a moment, reaching up with his free hand to twist a soft golden curl between his fingers. The tip of his thumb made contact with her cheek and they both froze, just for a moment, before he licked his lips and spoke. "It's from my side, I think."

The both heard movement from across the room, but neither moved for fear that Amy would retreat back into herself if they acknowledged her presence. Rory could feel that she was moving towards them and out of the corner of his eye, he could see her studying them.

"Your great aunt Beatrice, crazy old bat, had this wild untamable mane of thick curls. I thought they were kind of cool, but the rest of the kids thought it just made her look more mad."

River was about to open her mouth to answer, when Amy's voice caught them both off-guard. "Your Aunt Beatrice got a perm every third Sunday." She shot him down. "My grandmother on the other hand-" Rory shared a small smile with River as Amy spoke, finally brushing her tears aside. "Your great-grandmother; she had gorgeous hair. Not as curly, but you know, it's always more or less, isn't it?"

River nodded. "Yes, I suppose so."

"The nose on the other hand," Amy started and Rory winced, studying River's face as Amy knelt down in front of them.

"That's me, sorry about that."

River laughed gently, reaching up with the hand that wasn't still clutching Rory's, to cover her nose protectively. "I rather like my nose, thank you very much. It reminds me of you."

"I'm sorry," Amy startled them both, wrapping both of her hands around River's and Rory's against River's thigh. "I'm sorry we lost you. I,"

"Hey, no," River dropped Rory's hand, slipping off the crate to kneel right in front of Amy. "it wasn't your fault. There wasn't anything you could have done."

"But you've suffered because of it."

River sighed, wrapping her arms around her Mother. "And you're suffering now. We all know how it feels. Pain is part of life, a life that I wouldn't change a moment of."

"But the Doctor, he-"

River leaned back, brushing the hair out of Amy's eyes as she smiled softly. "The Doctor will do whatever it takes. He has done. He is. He always will. But if it weren't for this life I've had, I wouldn't have seen the moment that man fell in love with me. That man that I've loved all my life."

"Yeah, well he's just lucky he ran away so fast." Rory muttered and River looked over her shoulder at him, with a smirk on her lips.

"Rory," Amy laughed. "don't be that way."

"I'm sorry, but he kissed our daughter, Amy. How am I supposed to react? She was a baby not an hour ago. Now she's a mature, beautiful adult. I'm trying to cope with that. But it's really difficult."

"Get over it, Rory."

"I'm sorry, but he's like what? Nine-hundred years old and she's, well comparatively impressionable because, you know, well..." He looked down at River, who was still smirking as she sat back on her feet, watching them both. "how old are you anyway?"

"Rory!" Amy warned.

But River answered anyway. "Five-hundred and three."

"What?!" Amy shrieked.

"Seriously?"

River laughed, looking up at Rory's dumbfounded expression as she answered him. "Yes."

Amy's eyes widened. "Do we have grandchildren? Because I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Who's the one that can't cope now?" Rory jibed and Amy glared at him.

"Spoilers." River grinned and Amy blinked, staring at her.

"Oh god, we do, don't we?"

"Because saying 'spoilers' is as good as saying yes." Rory clarified and River shook her head.

"No, it's not."

"Yeah, actually, it is." Amy defended him.

"No, actually it isn't. It's a non-answer."

"Actually," Rory placed his hand on her shoulder and leant forward, resting his chin there. "I'm right."

"No you aren't."

"I'm your father, I'm always right."

"Seriously, stupid face, you're going to pull the Dad card. She's five-hundred and three years old, she can't possibly be naive enough to fall for that and you can't exactly tell her to go to her room, now, can you?"

"I could try." Rory pouted.

"It wouldn't work." River smirked, patting the hand he still had rested on her shoulder, affectionately.

"Have you ever been alone?" Amy asked softly and River turned to her; her eyes turned low and her smile warm. "Five hundred years is a long time."

River raised her hand to rest it against Amy's cheek, brushing her hair aside with the back of her fingers. And her smile widened as she felt Rory's hand tighten on her shoulder. "Not for one moment, did I ever feel alone. Even when I was."

"So he kept his promise?"

"Not just him." River smiled, fresh tears filling her eyes. "It was you. You promised me I would never be alone. And I never have been. You told me about them; and if it wasn't the Doctor it was Rory; the two men in the universe that will always come for me. For us."

"Our boys." Amy whispered and River grinned, leaning foward to wrap her arms around her again.

"Yeah, our boys."

The End


End file.
